


No More Silence

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e10 The Stormy Present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-13
Updated: 2004-02-13
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Post Ep toStormy Present





	No More Silence

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**No More Silence**

**by:** Lifeasanamazon

**Character(s):** Toby   
**Category(s):** Drabble   
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine at all.   
**Summary:** Post Ep to _Stormy Present_  
**Feedback:** Always appreciated.  
**Spoiler:** None.  
**Author's Note:** For Maeve.

There's noise in his head and it's making him crazy. There's scotch in his mouth and it's making him sick.

He's surrounded by madmen, or nearly madmen; madmen whose voices crowd through his brain demanding vocabulary, punctuation, poetry. But not his ideas.

There's hurt in his heart, always there, unremitting. The pain.

There's desire.

He closes his eyes and he's there on the couch and she's naked. Baring all. For him, only him, always him. No eviction.

There's love.

It's what he hopes to express through the noise and the pain and the hurt.

Through his words. No more silence.

 

  
The End.


End file.
